Your Hand In Mine
by morganclaire1
Summary: If you find Shizuo Heiwajima, there's a 90% chance that you've also found Yoshi Koizumi. There's a certain informant though, who isn't too keen on letting this continue so what better thing to do than to take the girl for himself? That's a little difficult though, especially when he's dealing with the most oblivious girl in the world and violence himself. IzayaxOCxShizuo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Durarara fanfic, so if the characters are ooc just tell me and I'll fix it to the best of my ability. Oh and btw, did you guys know that the DVD set for Durarara is like $149? Oh and if you just want to get the regular DVD's, you have to buy 3 separate ones for $42.48 each? WTF Aniplex? Anyways this is just an intro and it's going to be IzayaxOCxShizuo just in case you didn't see that in the description. Oh and if you think my character is a Mary Sue, please tell me! And tell me what is making her one! Enjoy!**

**Introduction**

We met when I was 7 and he was 8. It definitely wasn't your everyday meeting either…

I was just walking around like the cute little brat I was, when suddenly I heard what sounded like a woman screaming! Well that was never good, but of course I just HAD to check it out, especially since I was armed with my unbeatable pepper spray! I ran towards the continuous womanly screams and upon my arrival, discovered the WOMAN was a 30 year old MAN. Well that changed everything.

The screaming man had just been thrown into a brick wall guarding someone's no longer beautiful yard. The wall crumbled upon impact. CRUMBLED. I was about to make a bee line back to where I came from, but I was stopped in my strides by a vending machine. Now this is when I took the moment to actually look at what the man was screaming at…

A kid. A freaking kid! He was a young boy who looked to be about 9 or 10. He had messy brown hair and furious brown eyes. He was kind of cute too, pissed off look and all! He didn't seem to notice me, so I decided to take initiative! "Hi!" I shouted enthusiastically. He tore his glare away from the trembling man and turned it onto me. His eyes softened ever so slightly when he saw that I was just a little kid, and a girl at that. "What do you want?" He said gruffly. I puffed out my lower lip and frowned. "Well that's not very nice! Hmph whatever, I just wanted to know what the H-E- double hockey sticks you were doing!" His eyes widened a bit before he remembered that he was currently in the process of beating a grown man up. The fury returned to his eyes before he answered: "None of your business kid. Get out of here!" He then proceeded to pick up a nearby pedestrian sign and chunk it at the man, barely missing his head. This was getting pretty interesting, and I was pretty keen on talking to the superman of a kid, so I waited until he was done.

**~Several trash cans and street signs later~**

The boy, who was still holding a stop sign in his hand, was finally done beating up the man who apparently had some buddies too. He dropped the sign, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. I jumped off of the wall I had been sitting on for while, and ran after him, my short black hair swishing with every step.

"Hey! Wait up!"

He stopped and turned around. Once he saw me, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're still here?" He inquired.

"Well duh! I wanted to talk to you so I waited!"

He looked at me seemingly more surprised than earlier.

"Why didn't you run away? Didn't seeing me throw all of those things scare you?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Didn't I just say that I wanted to talk to you? And besides, you remind me more of Superman than some kind of monster!"

His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Well then…*cough* what did you wanna talk about?"

I thought about his question for a second before answering quite confidently.

"I have no idea!"

His eyebrow twitched at my reply, and his blush disappeared almost immediately. He turned his gaze back to me and asked, quite annoyed, "Then why did you wait for me?!"

I smiled up at him and said easily, "Because you just seemed like good guy to talk to! I don't really know what to talk to you about, but for now I guess I can just introduce myself!" I extended my hand, closed my silver-like eyes and gave him a toothy grin. "My name is Yoshi Koizumi! What's yours?" He looked at my hand and then hesitantly reached out and grabbed it. "…Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima." I proceeded to shake his hand and then pulled away. "That wasn't so hard was it? Now we're friends!" He gave me a baffled look. "F-friends? You actually WANT to be my friend?"

"Well of course! You seem like a great guy, and I'm pretty awesome myself, so why not become friends?"

The blush returned, but this time it was a dark shade of red. He gave a gruff nod, and I figured that was an okay in his superhero language, so I pulled out a notebook and pencil from my little blue backpack that I carried everywhere, and wrote down my house phone number. I ripped off the small area where the number was scrawled out and handed it to him. "Here ya go!" He took the piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket. I gave him the notebook and pencil and he wrote his down. He handed it back to me and I placed the items back into my bag. "Okay then Shizu-chan! I'll call you sometime!" He nodded and turned around and started to walk back towards his house. I smiled and started to walk the opposite way towards mine.

I could feel the magical caterpillars in my stomach moving around, and I was certain then that this was going to be an amazing friendship. I heard some mumbling some ways back and recognized it as Shizuo's voice.

"Wait a second… HUH?! SHIZU-CHAN?!"

I laughed with glee and started to run to my house before Shizuo could catch me. Even the caterpillars were laughing!

…

Little did I know then, that those caterpillars would one day develop into beautiful, fluttering butterflies…

**Soooo? What did you guys think? Please ****REVIEW**** so that I can know whether or not this was an okay introduction! If I get good feedback, Kasuka and possibly Shinra will be introduced in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my Pikachu! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've seriously had a tough time writing this chapter, but I pretty much have the rest of the story planned out… Kind of… Well I have a really big thing that's going to happen, and I have the relationships between Yoshi and all of the Durarara characters planned out. There's just the little details that I really need to fit her in… Hopefully I'll be able to continue this story. So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It will be pretty boring, but I'm trying to get past this part of the story because I have no fucking idea what to do…**

Years have passed since I met Shizuo, and we were now inseparable. About a year after I had met Shizuo, we met Shinra and quickly became close with him too. We were now in high school! My hair grew out past my shoulder blades, and my chest had finally grown to be considered average, something I was _very_ proud of. My uniform jacket was open to reveal the standard button up shirt that I hadn't bothered to tuck into my skirt. My red bow was loose, and I wore knee high white socks.

"Hey, we're going to the same school again! Kind of feels like fate, doesn't it?" Shinra stated as the three of us walked to school. "Shut your hole." Shizuo said, blunt as ever. I ignored him and instead smiled at Shinra. "I'm glad we'll all be able to see each other!" Shinra smiled and nodded in return. He then turned to Shizuo and asked: "Hey, how's your body holding out?" I tilted my head towards Shizuo, as curious as Shinra. Shizuo stopped and looked at Shinra as he rambled on about different tests he could do on Shizuo. I sighed as Shizuo glared at him, silently telling him to shut the hell up. A motorcycle pulled up next to us and Shinra ran happily over to the rider. "Celty!" He started talking to her, but the only words that really grabbed my attention were: "Were you trying to find your head again?" I raised my eyebrows, but didn't comment. As I mulled over the words in my mind, Celty started to jab Shinra in the stomach. Huh… Must've been something he said, then again it's Shinra. Celty looked over at Shizuo and I, and we stared back overcome with a strange, indescribable feeling.

When we finally arrived at the school, Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks staring at one of the windows in the distance. I followed his gaze to see another boy dressed in a junior high uniform. "Hey Shizuo? Do you really think he's looking at _us_, or is he looking at everybody?" I inquired. Shizuo just shrugged and continued walking, but he seemed a little more pissed off than usual. I frowned and looked back at the window. My eyes widened when I met the boys gaze and he smirked. "Shit…" I muttered. He really was looking at us.

At lunch, I went up to the rooftop with Shizuo and Shinra. We talked about our new teachers and classes, well Shinra and I talked, Shizuo still looked pissed off from the morning "encounter". "Hey, did you hear about the teacher who hits on the female students?" I raised my eyebrows at Shinras question and shook my head. "Well I heard he hits on the girls with big, uhm… chests." I narrowed my eyes. "That's disgusting! I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him!" Shinra smiled. "Don't worry Yoshi! I don't think he'll come after you!" My eyebrow twitched and I smacked him on the head with my lunch tray. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I might be proud of my average sized chest, but I'm still self-conscious about it! Shinra covered himself quickly. "I-I-I just mean uhm, that uh Shizuo and I will protect you!" I stopped hitting him even though I knew it was a total lie. I met Shizuos gaze and could tell he was thinking the same thing as Shinra. Damn, does no one believe in my boobs? "O-oh Yeah! After school I'd like to introduce you guys to the friend I've told you about!" I blinked. "That Uzayo guy?" Shinra laughed. "Izaya! Izaya Orihara!" I sat down, forgetting about the boob conflict. "Oh him, where do you want to meet?" Shinra suggested the soccer field and I nodded. "Sure, we'll be there, right Shizuo?" I looked over at the blonde to receive an answer. "Yeah." Was all he said.

After school I looked around for Shizuo. "Huh, I can't find him. I don't think he forgot about meeting Shinra at the soccer field, and even if he did, we walk home together every day. There's no way he'd forget that!" I decided to make my way to the soccer field, but then realized I had no fucking clue where I was. "Shit! They should really hand out some damn maps or something! People with no direction like me do exist you know!" As I mumbled some incoherent insults to whoever ran the damn school I heard several shouts and saw a soccer goal fly into the air. "Ohhhhhhh, so that's where it is! I guess Shizuo didn't forget after all!" I started running towards the screams, hoping they wouldn't end otherwise I'd lose my beacon point.

When I finally reached the field, Shizuo was still throwing some people around. I spotted Shinra standing next to a podium with some guy sitting on it. "Hey Shinra!" He saw me and waved me over. "Yoshi! I had a feeling you'd get lost!" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "Oh! This is Izaya Orihara!" I looked at the boy Shinra gestured to and realized that it was the same guy from the window! I stuck my hand out, despite the creepy feeling in my gut, and introduced myself. "Hi, my name is Yoshi Koizumi!" He took my hand, but didn't shake it. Instead he just held it there. "Nice to meet you. ~" He replied. His voice reminded me of the wolf from the little red riding hood show I used to watch as a child. It was sly, and somewhat soothing in a bad way. I quickly retracted my hand when I realized that I had stared for little too long, and became a bit self-conscious when he smirked at the action. Instead of a normal reply I just had to blurt out what was on my mind "You're that guy from the window." Way to go captain of the fucking obvious. Izayas red eyes widened slightly before quickly returning to their narrowed state. He was about to reply, but was interrupted by Shizuo demolishing the last soccer goal.

Izaya turned his attention towards Shizuo (thank god) and started clapping. Shizuo turned around, not looking too pleased with the situation. Shinra proceeded to introduce Izaya to Shizuo and rambled on about how Izaya wasn't exactly a good guy. "That isn't exactly nice Shinra." Izaya drawled out, his voice still giving me the chills. "No no!" Shinra started. "I meant that in a good way!" Before Shinra could continue to redeem himself, Shizuo interjected. "You piss me off." I sighed, straight to the point as usual, then again so am I… "Oh yeah?" Izaya replied "Too bad, I was thinking you and I could have some real fun together." I held down a laugh. That is _definitely_ what she said. Izaya noticed my contained laughter and his smirk grew. "Shut up." Shizuo stated turning away. "Now why you gotta be like that, Shizuo?" Said person whirled around like Jesus when someone uses his daddy's name in vain. He did manage to get a few words out of his teeth though. "Yoshi, move away." I blinked and then frowned. "Shizuo! Get the knot out of your thong! Just 'cause the guy sounds like the big bad wolf, doesn't mean you have to go Rocky Balboa on his ass!" Izaya laughed, and Shizuo just gritted his teeth even more. "Yoshi!" I glared at him for a few moments before giving up and moving away. "Fine! Do what you want!"

Shizuo took the moment to charge towards Izaya. He tried punching him, but Izaya was quick to move away, and destroyed the podium instead. Izaya came up behind Shizuo and sliced his chest when he turned around. My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the amazed "Holy shit." That escaped my lips. No one had ever been able to cut Shizuo like that before! Shizuos eyes widened and he held his chest. "See? Isn't this a blast?" Shizuo continued to glare at him, Shinra smiled, and I just stared at Izaya. I was starting to wonder when the shit was _really _going to hit the fan. And that's exactly when it did.

Shizuo ran after Izaya, and the chase began. Shinra and I ran after them to make sure nothing _too _serious happened. Shinra eventually had to stop, but I kept going. We eventually came to a road where Izaya crossed and Shizuo… flew. I watched as the delivery van slammed into Shizuo and I felt my heart stop. Shizuo was strong, but that had to have done some damage! I ran over to the van, out of breath from the chase and saw Shizuo lying on the ground. The driver came out of the van in a panic and asked if Shizuo was okay. I rolled my eyes, anybody else and they would've been dead. Izaya came up next to me and pulled out his wallet. "It's alright don't worry. He's quite strong!" I looked over at Shizuo and saw him roll over. Relief flooded my system and I briefly remembered the nickname I had given him as a child. "Superman…" I muttered. Izaya noticed my remark and laughed. "I'd call him the Hulk." I smirked and shook my head. "The Hulk can't fly."

After Izaya made his escape, I ran over to Shizuo and attempted to help him up. Once he was up I suggested we go to Shinras just to make sure he was completely okay. He nodded and looked around. "He got away." I laughed bitterly. "And you got hit by a van, idiot. Don't worry you'll get him one day." His eyebrow twitched at my remark, but he didn't reply. My eyes softened and I smiled. "You should've seen yourself. You looked like a modern-day Superman! First the super strength and now you can fly? I think we should work on the laser eyes next!" He rubbed the back of his head and frowned. "I didn't fly. Come on, let's go." I smirked and nodded.

Shizuos mood had become considerably lighter on the trek to Shinras apartment, but that was unfortunately ruined the second we walked through the door. Shizuo seemed to sense that Izaya was there so, being as rational as Shizuo could be, he ripped the door from its frame and proceeded to hold it above his head, threatening to throw it. Celty tried to calm him down, and Shinra decided to waltz right in and state that Izaya was there. I glared at Shinra. "I think he knows that, Sherlock!" Shizuo walked past me and into Shinras living room to face Izaya with the door. "Interesting, how are you still standing?" Izaya inquired. Shizuo growled and started chanting. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU ARE SO FREAKING DEAD!" I sighed and tried to calm him down by pointing out that we were in fact on one of the top floors of the apartment building, and that there just happened to be a lot of windows in the room. That only calmed him down enough to stop chanting, so I continued to point out reasons as to why he should not try to kill Izaya. I eventually calmed him down enough to sit on the couch, though the door was still within his reach.

"Are you two always together?" Izaya asked me. Shizuo started to chant again and Shinra answered for me. "Yeah they are! Those two are inseparable!"

After meeting Izaya, it seemed like every gang in the city wanted to pick a fight with Shizuo. I was able to help out a bit, seeing as my dad owned a dojo, but I couldn't help Shizuo as much as I wanted to. After school, Shizuo would either come over to my house, or I to his. Today it was my house. Shizuo paced around looking as pissed as ever and ranting on about how it was "That stupid fleas" fault. I heard my dad come in and open the fridge. I turned to greet him and noticed the two bottles of milk in his hand. He handed one to me and the other to Shizuo. Said person stopped his pointless pacing and took the milk. "Thanks." He muttered before sitting across from me and drinking it. My dad stared at him for a while and sighed. "Shizuo, I don't know what's going on to piss you off this much, but if something happens to Yoshi, I'll kill you." Those were his last words before he stalked off muttering something about hormonal teenage boys. Shizuo stared at his retreating back and tsked before looking away. Jeez, men were so protective these days. "You know, you don't have to hang out with me, if the gangs are too much." I looked up at Shizuo and noticed him still looking away. I smiled and took his hand from across the table. Surprised, he looked at me. "Shizuo, no matter what happens; I'll always be by your side." An almost unnoticeable shade of pink dusted his cheeks, and I grinned. It was true; I really didn't want to leave Shizuo. He was my first true friend and I, his.

The gangs stopped coming after we graduated Raira. Shinra became a doctor (of course), Shizuo tried many, many jobs before settling on becoming a bartender ,after Kasuka bought him twenty million outfits for it, Izaya teamed up with the Awakusu, and I dyed my hair red and started working at Russia Sushi ('cause god knows I wasn't great in school). Things were nice for a while. Shizuo was calm, Shinra was a happy idiot as usual, and I loved the free sushi from work. The peace didn't last long though. It never does.

"SHIZUO!" I shouted trying to fight my way through the cops. They pushed me back into one of the cars and threatened to arrest me too if I didn't stop. I was about to try it again, when a hand grabbed me from behind. I turned to see Izaya smirking as usual. I growled and pulled my arm away. I knew there was nothing I could do at this point. I met Shizuos gaze and the look in his eyes told me to back down, so I did. I looked down and huffed. I was a lot weaker than I cared to admit. I heard Izaya laughing behind me and I whirled around to try to punch him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I continued to glare at him. "So feisty, Yo-chan! ~"He tightened his hold on my wrist and I winced as he pulled his lips to my ear.

"Not so inseparable now, are you?"

**I'm really sorry! This chapter sucked pretty bad… I personally felt like I rushed a few parts, but I've been trying to write this from 10:00 p.m. and it is now 2 in the fucking morning -_- Oh and Yoshis dad rarely appears. He owns a karate dojo and that's about all you need to know. Oh and her mom died giving birth to Yoshi. So anyways, here's an up to date description of Yoshi.**

**Height: 5'8**

**Age: 23**

**Hair: Dyed cherry red**

**Eyes: Still silver**

**Job: Waitress at Russia Sushi**

**Family: Daichi Koizumi (dad)**

** Hanako Koizumi (mom) deceased**

**Birthday: June 9****th ****1990**

**Gang: Dollars**

**Online Name: Hanako (after her mom)**

**And I think that's it… I'm not going into detail on Yoshis past, because that's boring. She might have a few flashbacks, but that's it. Anyways, please review! **


End file.
